merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Camelot
Camelot was a kingdom in Albion. From the time of the Great Purge when magic was all but wiped from the land, the Pendragon family ruled. City A prominent feature of Camelot is the citadel. The upper quarter of the city is the portion closest to the castle where the artisans such as Guinevere and her father, Tom, live. The lower quarter is closer to the edge of the city where the lower classes live. When Nimueh poisoned the water supply with the afanc, the lower quarter was cordoned off as this was where most of the victims were. (The Mark of Nimueh) The city possesses a powerful military led by the Knights of Camelot. Every year, competitors from across Camelot went to the city to compete in the Tournament of Camelot. 'Citadel' In the middle of the city is the castle where the royal family (Uther, Arthur and Morgana) and the nobility live, and where court is held. Within the castle grounds are the quarters of the court physician, where Gaius and Merlin live. It holds a garrison of at least 10,000 men and, before Morgause's invasion, never fell in a siege. A tavern called The Rising Sun was located near to it. 'Government' Camelot is an absolute monarchy that was ruled by Uther Pendragon until he was deposed by his daughter, Morgana, who was soon overthrown by Merlin, Arthur and his Knights. Arthur Pendragon took over the kingdom de facto when it became clear that Uther's spirit was broken, and formally succeeded his father when Uther eventually succumbed to wounds dealt him by an assassin. A notable twenty-year law states that all forms of magic are forbidden. The penalty for use of magic or any other kind of witchcraft is death by either burning or beheading. This makes it the target of several attacks from rogue warlocks and witches, such as Morgause, Mordred and Nimueh. 'Military' see ''Camelot-Escetia War'' Camelot is shown to possess a powerful military led by the Knights of Camelot. Their coat of arms are a golden dragon on a red background. Knights and high ranking officers wear red cloaks over their armour and archers seemed to be armed with crossbows. As said by Cenred, they have a reputation to be a fearsome fighting force as even when he had them outnumbered. Recently, the kingdom fell to Moraguse's army. Due to this, it can assumed that most of Camelot's army had been destroyed. They were replaced with the Blood Guards and Cenred's immortal army until Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table took back the kingdom. (The Coming of Arthur) Regions Camelot is surrounded by forests and fields. There was minor settlements around the lands protected by Camelot. Two examples are the village Lancelot came from and the small village that was attacked by the griffin. (Lancelot) History 'Early History' * It is said that the magic of Cornelius Sigan helped build Camelot. Later, Sigan became too powerful and the King at the time ordered him to be executed, however, Sigan devised a way to survive. * 300 years ago, seven knights of Camelot betrayed the king and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed, as without her power to animate them, they became lifeless. * Over 250 years later, the kingdom was conquered by Uther Pendragon who then became king of Camelot. * Uther's new dominion of Camelot was allied with the kingdom of his old friend, Lord Godwyn. * Gorlois was married to Vivienne, and held a high position in the court of Camelot. * Vivienne possesed a healing bracelet that was forged on the Isle of the Blessed. * When Gorlois was away at battle, Vivienne had a brief affair with her brother-in-law, Uther Pendragon, and conceived Morgana. She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. Gorlois raised Morgana , though it is unknown whether he knew of her true parentage. * When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the High Priestess Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appeared to have sent Gaius, who was the court sorcerer and physician, to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf . Nimueh she uses magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh doesn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life has to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine dies in childbirth. * On the night of her death, Gaius saw the Questing Beast , a magical creature of the Old Religion and omen of misfortune. * When Tristan's sister Ygraine died in childbirth, Tristan blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel to the death. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the death and avenge Ygraine. * Over the loss of his beloved wife, a grief-stricken Uther turns on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot and began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. the Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone using magic in Camelot. * At the start of the Great Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using Magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered his beloved Alice on the list, he struck her name off, thus giving her time to escape. * Gaius decided to stop practicing magic and to remain in Camelot as court physician. * During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, having inherited her mother Vivienne's magical powers, was sentenced to death by Uther. Gaius was asked to smuggle her out of Camelot after she was born and give her to the high priestesses of the Old Religion. Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth. * At some point, Gorlois befriended Queen Annis and possibly King Caerleon. *Alvarr's parents ware captured by Uther's forces and were burned at the stake (apparently Alvarr witnessed this happen). He was sentenced to death as well, but shortly before his execution, whether by magic or non-magical means, he escaped and fled from Camelot. *Jaden Muirden and her husband suffered this fate, they were sentenced to be burned at the stake. When they were being burned, Edwin tried to save his parents but only being disfigured by the fire. *Uther, during the Great Purge, hunted almost all Blood Guard and killed them. *Julius Borden was a pupil of Gaius, having disappeared during the Great Purge and causing Gaius much trouble. * The Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed too, before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. * Uther also pursued and slaughtered the had all Dragons killed except for Great Dragon . Uther tricked one dragonlord, Balinor, to lure the Great Dragon to Camelot under the pretense of wanting to make peace with it, only to capture and imprison the dragon beneath Camelot and then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and killed . * Gaius helped Balinor to escape execution chose to hide Balinor with his friend Hunith. Gaius' actions would lead Balinor to consider him a great man. During his time with Hunith, Balinor fell in love with her and unbeknownst to him had fathered a child with her. But when Uther came after him again, he was forced to leave Hunith behind. Hunith later gave birth to their son, Merlin. *Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. However Uther failed to send the reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *At some point in the past, war broke out between Caerleon and Camelot. He was defeated by Uther at the Battle of Denaria, but he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. Victory would have been denied to Camelot, if Uther hadn't known of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. 'The Rise of the Once and Future King' * 20 years after Arthur's birth, a young Warlock named Merlin was sent by his mother to Camelot to be taken care of be her friend Gaius, who was the court physician. Merlin's arrival was at the time a sorceress called Mary Collins attempted to assassinated Arthur after Uther executed her son. Merlin foiled this attempt and became Arthur's manservant. * After years in hiding, Nimueh returns to wreak revenge, first using an Afanc to contaminate Camelot's water supply and later attempting to disrupt the end of hostilities between Camelot and Mercia . * Merlin tries to meddle with rules so that Lancelot, who saved him from a Griffin attack, can become a Knight. After the Griffin is killed and Arthur and Uther argue about Lancelot's right to be a Knight, Lancelot doesn't want to lie anymore and leaves Camelot. * When Cornelius Sigan sent animated Gargoyles to attack Camelot, Arthur led his knights to hunt the creatures down and kill them. The battle didn't go well, Arthur was injured and several knights were killed, the attack was averted when Merlin defeated Sigan. * Morgause later awoke the Knights of Medhir to kill Uther. She also approached Morgana, and got her on her side. She then placed a spell upon Morgana, binding her life to a sleeping spell that she placed on Camelot and attack of Camelot. * When The Great Dragon was released and attacked Camelot, Arthur led his men in an assault on him, Arthur was injured and many knights were killed, Merlin was able to stop him. * One year later, Morgana was found and returned to Camelot. Secretly, she was loyal to Morgause and turned Uther insane using an enchantment. Although he was later healed, Morgause convinced King Cenred to attack Camelot. Even with his army massed up to twenty thousand, they were no match for Camelot's garrison which was only half the size. Morgana ressurected the dead warriors of Camelot so the current warriors would be facing a battle on two fronts, however, Merlin defeated her and stopped the undead army, forcing Cenred to retreat. * Eventually, Uther's anti-magic regime fell to Morgause and Morgana. Morgause turned the army of Cenred immortal, killed its king, and launched a successful invasion of Camelot. The city fell and Uther was captured. The former king was than forced to watch Morgana take the throne. However Arthur along with Merlin managed to save Camelot from Morgana's rule. Merlin managed to destroy the immortal army, allowing Arthur to rescue Uther while Morgana was forced to escape with Morgause who was defeated by Merlin. * At some point over the following year, Morgana allied herself with Arthur's uncle, Agravaine, who went to Camelot to support Arthur, as Uther was shaken by Morgana's betrayal to rule. * Another year later, Morgana attempted to take revenge on Camelot again by summoning creatures known as the Dorocha. As a sacrifice was needed to defeat the Dorocha, Lancelot sacrificed himself. * Uther was mortally wounded by an assasin when protecting Arthur and despite attempts to save him, eventually died. Arthur was crowned King of Camelot after his death. Reign of Arthur * Shortly afterwards, Odin commenced a series of raids on Camelot's northern borders. * Following the death of Uther, Caerleon he began raiding Camelot. During one of these raids, he was eventually led into a trap and captured. Following his uncle's Agravaine advice, Arthur tried to force him to sign a treaty. He refused, which made Arthur order him killed. His body was returned to his kingdom. * This event led to the brief war between Camelot and his land, led by his wife. People of Importance in Camelot * Former King Uther Pendragon - removed from Throne, possibly unfit to rule as a result of Morgana's treachery and died when protecting Arthur from an assasin. * Former Queen Ygraine Pendragon - former Queen of Camelot, alongside Uther Pendragon. Unable to conceive naturally, resulting in Uther asking Nimueh for assistance, possibly against Ygraine's knowledge. She died in childbirth to keep the life-and-death balance even, resulting in the Great Purge. * King Arthur Pendragon - King of Camelot, became king after Uther died. * Morgana Pendragon - Ward, later Queen, deposed Uther. Uther's secret Daughter as a result of an affair with her mother Vivienne, whilst Gorlois was away. Though illegitimate she believed she was entitled to the throne. She struggled to gain loyalty from the people of Camelot during her reign. Later she escaped Camelot with Morgause and later plotted against Camelot. * Vivienne de Bois - was the wife of Gorlois, with whom it is likely she had a daughter called Morgause. When Gorlois was away at battle, Vivienne had a brief affair with her brother-in-law, Uther Pendragon, and conceived Morgana. She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. It is likely that he never found out about his wife's affair. Vivienne was most likely a witch and had passed on her magical powers to her two daughters. * Sir Tristan de Bois - is the brother of Ygraine de Bois, Vivienne and Agravaine, the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. * Sir Agravaine de Bois - is the brother of Ygraine de Bois, Vivienne and Tristan the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. After Uther was mentally broken by Morgana's betrayal, Agravaine acts as Arthur's advisor, though he is secretly in league with Morgana. * Gorlois - was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne. * Guinevere - Morgana's former friend and servant. She is the future Queen of Camelot, destined to marry Arthur when he is King. Morgana experience a prophecy during Queen of Hearts. Her current social status prevents her and Arthur being together publicly, though this changed after Morgana's fall from power. * Merlin - Arthur's servant, protector and friend. He is destined to protect Arthur so that he can unite Albion under one high King. * Gaius - Court Physician, former follower of the Old Religion and sorcerer. He was also an advisor to Uther Pendragon. * Morgause - Morgana's lieutenant, sacrificed to the Cailleach. * Edwin Muirden - Former Court Physician, attempted to kill Uther (deceased). * Lady Catrina - briefly Queen, deceased * Nimueh - High Priestess of the Old Religion and former friend to Uther. She allowed Ygraine to conceive an heir, though she didn't know a life (Ygraine's) would be taken. She was killed by Merlin when the life-and-death balance was again upset, threatening Arthur's life. * Knights of Camelot - The original knights of Camelot were defeated by Uther Pendragon when he conquered Camelot. His men then were the new Knights of Camelot. * Knights of the Round Table - are an order of knights, created by Prince Arthur Pendragon. In the Legend Camelot is the most famous castle and court in the Arthurian Legend. Camelot is sometimes known as the Capital City of Great Britian. It is located somewhere in Britain. The most notable people there are King Arthur, Merlin, Uther Pndragon., Ygraine, Guinevere and Morgana le Fay. Even though it is said that Caerleon is Arthur's castle, Camelot is the one castle that is mentioned the most. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations